


Choctaw County Affair

by CrazyGirl92



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGirl92/pseuds/CrazyGirl92
Summary: One-shot song fic.  What happens with Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson are charged with the disappearance and possible murder of Katherine Pierce? Just what was Katherine hiding that caused her disappearance?
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes, Caroline Forbes & Rebekah Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Katherine Pierce/Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore, Katherine Pierce/surprise
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Choctaw County Affair

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Choctaw County Affair by Carrie Underwood just reminded me of Caroline and Klaus so much! As always I own nothing. I couldn't write anything else until this was finished. I hope you enjoy it!

**Choctaw County Affair**

Caroline Mikaelson walked confidently down the street of her hometown in Mystic Falls. It was a bright summer day in the tiny town that birthed her. Every street clean as a whistle, the local children ran past spending summer days free of the tyranny of the local education system or their parents fond chuckling. Caroline, in her youth would have been running away from her childhood friends Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett in an ill-fated attempt to get to the ice cream parlor before the rest of their little gang. Tyler Lockwood always managed to be the first.

It was those fond memories that allowed her to ignore the pointed jabs of the clerk who helped her with the bouquet for her mother's retirement from the police force.

She was used to the whispers by now.

_Ooh  
Ooh_

Offering the rude clerk with a bright smile that the man did not earn, Caroline temporarily pretended she could not hear his rude remarks uttered under his breath and the whispered words of the elderly southern ladies as she walked past echoed in her ears.

"Just look at her, they are guilty I tell you" Tyler Lockwood's own grandmother whispered as Caroline's heels clicked past on her way towards her car. What did they know of what happened? Caroline had learned a long time ago that there was only one person whose opinion mattered to her.

She walked to the red convertible that her husband insisted that she drive early in their marriage. When Caroline tried to get him to take it back the man had only replied that it was this or he would hire her a driver.

" _You can't be serious." The blonde laughed as a strong arm wrapped around her waist as a chin rested against her shoulder. She sighed leaning softly into his warm embrace allowing the heat of his body to comfort her._

" _You deserve the best, Caroline. Let me take care of you."_

Caroline smiled at the memory as she mechanically turned the keys into the ignition only for the slow clap of a familiar song burst to life.

Caroline laughed as the famous singer's soothing voice rang out on the radio. Inwardly the teenage version of the blonde was screaming that her song was on the bloody radio! Chuckling as she waited for her passenger door to open, and a familiar tall head of blonde fell into his place beside her.

His eyes light up in recognition of the song he watched her hum to herself over weeks. A song that spoke of a tale that held more truth than fiction. Not that anyone would believe it.

**XXX**

_Well, life's been kind of trippy down here in Mississippi  
Since Cassie O'Grady disappeared_

A Year Ago,….

Mystic Falls was usually a quiet town, filled with gossiping housewives who snipped at young women who didn't immediately marry after the level of school of their choosing. After all, what was college for other than to find a worthy husband?

Yet for Caroline Forbes sitting at the local bar with her longtime friend, Rebekah Mikaelson that day would be the day everything changed. The two blondes were happily talking about their college graduation in a few weeks.

"Has my brother given any hint what he has gotten me?" Rebekah pouted sipping a drink that Caroline could not name. The blonde had to inform the bartender how to make it! Even threatened to sue if he got it wrong.

Caroline laughed, only for her fellow blonde to furrow her brows "don't tell me he didn't give me anything? That bastard knows he has to!"

"I've been pinky promised into secrecy" Caroline laughed. Rebekah looked over at her friend closely, "Yes, I'm sure it was a pinky promise."

"Rebekah!" The sheriff's daughter blushed causing the heiress to laugh good-naturedly at the still naïve college woman. How on earth did such a girl wrap her rowdy brother under her finger?

"Have you two seen this?" Bonnie demanded as she practically ran into their table throwing down the local newspaper. Peaking down they saw the headline, Caroline's mouth opened wide at the headline of the local newspaper.

**KATHERINE PIERCE GONE MISSING!**

In black and white the article detailed how Elena Gilbert's cousin had gone missing soon after being seen leaving a frat party at Whitmore College. Rebekah frowned as she continued to read off the article before finally throwing it down as Bonnie sat beside Caroline.

"I say good riddance" Rebekah scowled at the paper, "the bitch was constantly trying to get in the fucking way."

"Rebekah" Bonnie hissed looking fearfully over at the other inhabitants of the bar. Fortunately for them no one seemed to mind the three college students. "I know Katherine was…well a treasure hunting skank from hell doesn't really do her justice, does it? That doesn't mean she deserves this!"

Caroline didn't dare speak how could she? When the blonde knew that Klaus and she were likely the last people to see the bitch alive. In the town of Mystic Falls there were few families that stood out, old blood. Founders blood to be precise and Katherine Pierce belonged by blood if not name to the Gilbert clan and the long dropped Petrova family. The last male heir of the Petrova family died out with Katherine's great grandfather, but their blood still counted.

But they had definitely left her alive, in tears perhaps but when she went to bed that night Klaus was wrapped around her.

Rebekah scoffed, "Please the Sherriff's office will find her in no time. She's probably off on some retail therapy."

Bonnie let out a sigh, "Just be careful, Bekah. People take blood seriously around here."

Caroline Forbes knew this well coming from one of the founding families, on her father's side. But if push came to shove those with more blood ties to the old families would win out every time. Which was why when the Mikaelson family moved in her high school freshman year, that it was shocking to see how welcoming the old families were.

Apparently the Mikaelson's had roots to the village that Mystic Falls used to be, were the family that helped gain access to the land before they decided to move on. So, when Katherine Pierce walked up to her one sunny day in the midst's of her own finals no less. Caroline knew that everyone would believe a girl with Petrova and Pierce blood over her. They even were connected to the Gilberts, while Caroline's connection to the founding was led by a single strand, her estranged father.

Oh, how her blood boiled.

Little did she know that her life would get a whole lot more complicated. Caroline could remember everything like it was yesterday. The grand Mikaelson family moved in during her sophomore year of high school. Niklaus Mikaelson and his siblings were the talk of the town ever since. His father, Mikael was a man everyone suspected held ties to the more criminal elements of the bigger cities with even stronger connections to those who kept his name and family out of the papers.

Yet no one spoke a word against him, his family made it possible for this town to even be founded. The founding families only hearing of this spot due to Niklaus and Rebekah's own ancestors. Caroline internally snorted, how blood really did run this town. In more ways than one.

Caroline remembered meeting a nervous Rebekah and a grinning Kol at the office, the first day of sophomore year. As the class president voted in at the end of the previous year it was her job to show her two newest students around. Apparently Kol, despite being a year younger was moved up a grade, even with the amount of mischief he caused.

_Caroline eyed them from a distance, offering a bright smile looked down at Rebekah's jeans and emerald green top she remembered saying, " Is that from Freya Mikaelson's latest line?"_

_Rebekah immediately beamed at the compliment but pulled back warily, "Yes, she's my older sister so I always am getting thrown freebies."_

_Caroline remembered blinking, "That must be tough having such a famous sibling. But if it means anything I really think that top looks great on you."_

_The blonde smiled shyly at her as her dark-haired brother snorted, "Great another fashionista."_

_Caroline took one step closer causing Kol to straighten up and gulp as she narrowed her eyes at him, "Say's the boy who is head to toe in the latest fashion trends that most people in this town could never afford." Tilting her head, she said, "I'll have to introduce you to Bonnie, her family are practicing Wiccans."_

_Kol's eyes narrowed before he could respond, Caroline hastily replied, "I noticed your necklace. It's a Wiccan symbol isn't it?"_

_He immediately clasped his necklace, "Uh… yeah it is."_

_Caroline smirked, "Then you'll be glad to know your not alone in your beliefs here in Mystic Falls."_

_Rebekah had let out a loud laugh as she entwined her arm with Caroline's, "I think I am going to like you."_

_It was only later that week that she managed to meet their elder brother's. Caroline could clearly picture the way he had looked at her that first day._

" _Who is this Rebekah?" He had asked when he spotted her entering their newly refurbished mansion with his sister. Rebekah took one look between her favorite brother and the way Caroline looked at him and sighed._

" _Meet your future husband Caroline, my brother Niklaus Mikaelson" Rebekah winked at her laughing at the way a red blush crossed her cheeks._

" _Matchmaking already sister?" Came Kol's joyful voice as he winked at Caroline his arm easily wrapping around her shoulders._

The moment two pairs of blue eyes met, Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson were the talk of the town. So much so that as much as Bonnie and Elena would roll their eyes, Caroline never forgot the tense look Rebekah would get when Katherine Pierce stepped into the room. The brunette would place her arm around Elijah, yet her stare never strayed from where Klaus was whispering into Caroline's ear.

_And me and my Bob Shaver been in all the newspapers  
Every day for naught on a year  
They say we got tangled in a love triangle  
A fatal game of truth or dare_

Katherine's disappearance took hold of the town, much like the ghost stories Caroline heard as a child. After the initial missing person's report, the officers on the case went around looking for any information on the missing young woman. A couple of new officers in the department had come around to ask Caroline and her friends about the rift between them and Elena's cousin. Elena's guilty look when the blonde had asked her how they could have known, told Caroline all that she needed to know. Elena had blabbed about their rivalry.

As annoyed as it made Caroline, the blonde shrugged it off. She had done nothing wrong, well nothing illegal. So, she told the officers the truth, that Katherine and she never got along after Katherine was caught cheating. The last time she had seen her was at the party after Caroline had told her to stop harassing her. As the questions continued, memories flashed before her eyes.

That led to a thousand more questions of course. With her mother's support, Caroline tried her best to answer what she knew. Which was very little, to tell the truth. That Katherine had been seeing Elijah Mikaelson, but the woman made repeated attempts on Niklaus.

"Did that bother you?" They had asked.

"Yes, because Nik had repeatedly told her he was not interested" Caroline had snapped at them.

It took the Sherriff's office three months for them to find Katherine's car, completely abandoned. Caroline saw the pictures in the newspaper, the evidence found led to declaration of death. It was a shock to the system when someone you knew goes missing. Yet as with all things, life went on as the town waited for news on the case. Caroline and her friends had finally graduated from Whitmore College! After graduation Niklaus had surprised her with, an extravagant proposal the night of her graduation.

Caroline had of course said, yes.

Life went on quietly, as the Sherriff officers finally released the case to the state, whose larger resources could better handle the possible homicide. Caroline had almost all but forgotten about her rivalry with the missing girl as Rebekah, Bonnie and Elena kept her busy with wedding plans when one day the officers came to her door.

It was her mother's stricken face that alerted Caroline. She just knew that something was wrong.

"They blame me?" She had asked face stricken as her mother handed her the arrest warrant to see for herself. She didn't do anything! The blonde looked up to her mother, this had to be a mistake.

"The arrest indicates both you and Niklaus, Care" Liz Forbes informed her daughter gently, bringing her into her arms as she cried.

"We didn't do anything," Caroline cried.

The damned newspaper printed scandalous theory one after another. Their favorite was that Niklaus had been seeing Katherine on the side. Journalist's cried out with their favorite theory's day after day once their arrests had been announced. They even had the gall to call Tyler Lockwood's, uncle Mason Lockwood to prosecute the trial.

_But the truth remains a mystery and now it's ancient history  
It's a Choctaw County affair_

_It's just a Choctaw County affair (Choctaw County affair)  
Well, people talkin' 'bout it everywhere (Choctaw County affair)_

"Caroline, please consider this" Liz pleaded sitting across from her daughter in the county jail's visiting center.

"Mom, I'm telling the truth," Caroline retorted crossing her arms. "Besides I don't believe that Niklaus did this. He told me that this was not him."

"Cooperating with the team will help you, Caroline" Liz tried again, as the Sherriff of the town with a murder on her hands had to hand it over to the state for prosecution. She was not allowed to see any of the evidence and all of her officers cooperating with the state police department were under strict orders to not to share any information.

Caroline snorted as if that was going to stop her mother. The blonde knew her mother had seen the evidence. Knew what happened to Katherine, a small pull of guilt flooded Caroline's system. As much as she hated the brunette, the blonde could honestly never had thought the brunette would be killed. She believed Niklaus when he said he didn't do this. But what about the rest of his family?

"So, you won't become a cooperating witness?" Liz whispered, her shoulder's sagging in defeat. The state had a strong case, one that could potentially place her daughter at death's door.

"Mom we are engaged, why would I abandon him when I know he is telling the truth?"

_Well, Cassie O'Grady was no Southern lady  
Despite all the media hype  
They all loved to make her out like a sweet little devout  
All-American cheerleader type  
But her mind was cattywampus  
She was greedy, she was pompous  
Strutting 'round with her nose in the air_

"Nik she is doing it again!" Caroline hissed through the tears as her boyfriend rubbed the length of her arms comfortingly. Showing her boyfriend, the latest webpage started by Katherine Pierce, giving away Caroline's phone number as an escort service.

She'd need to change her number, fucking hell.

Katherine Pierce held absolute hatred for Caroline Forbes, ever since the blonde had caught her in a compromising position with the Elder Salvatore brother. Katherine had been dating his younger brother, Stefan at the time. Upon seeing the naked back of Katherine and the smirk on the brunette's face when she turned to head at the sound of the door cracking open.

"Like what you see, Forbes?" Katherine purred, only to giggle when Damon pulled her back into a searing kiss. The blonde quickly exited the room and had avoided the two for the rest of the day. Try as she might the blonde could not get the image out of her head, so she did what she knew was the right thing.

She told Stefan.

Ever since Katherine had been sniffing out anything to use against Caroline. The blonde buried her head into Niklaus's arms allowing the man to grab the girl's phone to read the messages that left his girl so upset. It was fortunate that Caroline was busy sobbing into his arms. For if she had been capable of more thought then she would have seen the murder in his eyes.

"I hate her" Caroline confessed softly, finally calming down as she sat between Klaus Mikaelson's thighs his much longer legs dwarfing hers. His arms were wrapped around her middle his chin comfortingly placed on her shoulder.

"She's just jealous, love. She knows that what we have is much stronger the lust-filled relations she has with my brother" Klaus murmured kissing his way down her neck. Yet while he whispered loving thoughts to the blonde, deep within his conscious plans of revenge began to stew. As if knowing the dark turn of his thoughts, she placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"I just wish she would stop trying to spread lies" The blonde mumbled as a smile broke across her face as his lips found her cheek.

_She was a cold gold-digger tickling a hand trigger  
It's a Choctaw County affair  
It's just a Choctaw County affair (Choctaw County affair)  
And now they say she's lying dead somewhere (Choctaw County affair)_

_Well, I do not deny I wished Cassie would die  
When she threatened us with blackmail  
She said she had some information that would wreck my reputation  
And land Bobby back in jail  
Now it's best to remember Bobby Shaver's got a temper  
Like a buck-shot grizzly bear_

It was just beginning to feel like fall in their little town and Caroline as always was in full swing heading the Fall Festival planning committee. That year she volunteered to chaperone the high schoolers and she was in the middle of retelling one of the funnier aspects to Klaus who was fondly half-listening. This the blonde knew because his eyes would lower to her lips and she could clearly see when his blue eyes would darken whenever his thoughts turned towards more risqué activities.

"Well look what I have here" Came the sultry voice of Katherine Pierce, dressed in a seductive red dress that clung to her like a second skin. Yet the brunette was no idiot, the cut was modest yet managed to hint at what was beneath. Enough to be attractive yet still receive a raised brow from an elderly matron of town without risking social ostracization.

Simply put Katherine stayed well within the lines so that everyone in town knew what she was about without completely forgoing polite society.

"Katerina" Niklaus greeted tersely, the arm wrapped around Caroline tightening to the point the blonde winced as the man gently rubbed the spot in apology.

"Klaus" Katherine winked at him, "I still can't decide who is the sexier brother you or Elijah. I think Elijah is winning."

"Good for him" Niklaus deadpanned.

"What do you want, Katherine?" Caroline snarled, disliking the way Katherine had to try to sleep with every man in town.

"I just thought to warn you from trying to get in between me and Elijah again," Katherine said with malice, "unless you want worse things to occur. "

"You can't do anything to me that I would care about" Caroline rolled her eyes at her dramatics. Elijah had simply asked Caroline to expand upon some rumors he had heard in town. She told him the truth, by the end of the conversation Elijah appeared troubled.

If he broke it off with her, then it was ultimately between the two of them. The fact that most of the rumors held more truth than fiction held little to no meaning for Katherine apparently.

"Really? As the daughter of the Sherriff, it would be terribly scandalous for her daughter to be caught up engaged the crown prince of the town only to found out how much of a harlot she is. It really wouldn't be shocking how Nik would react."

Caroline's eyes narrowed, "You're threatening us?"

"Both you and Niklaus will have nothing to fear. Just stay out of my relationship with Elijah, no matter what you hear" Katherine warned.

Niklaus's mouth had thinned, his bright blue eyes lit up as if he had figured out a missing piece to a puzzle. When the brunette walked away the blonde turned to him.

"What was that about?"

Niklaus grimaced, "you really don't want to know, love. Don't worry you won't have to keep her secrets."

"I don't know her secrets!" Caroline hissed.

"I swear to you love; you won't ever have to know them again."

"She's cheating on Elijah, isn't she?" Caroline whispered, "I saw the look on your face. You at the very least have an idea of who."

"I do."

_But there's nobody, there's no witness  
So y'all go mind your business  
It's a Choctaw County affair  
It's just a Choctaw County affair (Choctaw County affair)  
Oh, you mess with Bobby and you better beware (Choctaw County affair), yeah yeah yeah_

It was at the trail that Caroline finally found out just what Katherine's dirty little secret was courtesy of Niklaus's lawyer, his oldest brother Finn. He detailed that the prosecuter, Mason glowered at the Mikaelson when the judge was not looking, would try to defile his family's name. Finn spun a tale that Katherine had indeed been unfaithful towards the third Mikaelson child.

Yet the jury never got to hear the name of the mysterious man, only when Niklaus had found out that he had indeed been angry. That Katherine, whose rivalry with Caroline was indeed well known around town had only increased, but they had proof that on the night in question Niklaus and his fiancée had seen Katherine at the party spoke some harsh truths then left.

That multiple witness accounts could spot Katherine after the couple had left the party. The truth that the Mikaelsons had indeed known the true third party of that love triangle. Their own father Mikael. Yet the jury never heard the truth, it was only the safety of Finn's temporary law office in town that Caroline was let in on that detail.

Caroline thought it was odd that the elder Mikaelson's were missing from the courtroom. Rebekah's face was twisted in disgust at the cruelty of the man who birthed them. Elijah had remained passive at the news; most likely had been informed of how they would portray the whole idea.

It could never be brought to light.

_Hey, yeah_

_Well, the press went wild on the day of the trial  
When they put us on the witness stand  
They thought we'd turn on each other, but soon they all discovered  
We were live or die, hand in hand  
And that fancy D.A. from down Jackson way  
Said he'd see us in the electric chair, ha_

_But the foreman of the jury told me honey, don't you worry  
It's a Choctaw county affair, yeah  
(Choctaw County affair)_

In the end, Mason had indeed forced her upon the stand hoping that she would have a change of heart. No doubt her mother's doing, in hopes of saving her only child from what she thought as a certain conviction.

Caroline didn't know how to feel about that.

"Miss Forbes, on the night in question what do you remember?" Mason asked scowling at her, daring her to say anything but the truth. Looking towards the defense stand, she saw Niklaus nod at her with a small smirk.

"I saw Katherine the night of the frat party. I was attending with my then-boyfriend, Niklaus Mikaelson. We spoke for a few minutes. I told her that if I saw anything that I thought Elijah would want to know, then and only then would I tell him. But I have no idea what she had been trying to prevent him from finding."

"Miss. Forbes was is true that Miss. Pierce had threatened you? That you were angry? Did your fiancée say anything that would lead you to believe he would do anything about it?"

"No."

Mason had growled angrily. Finn had warned her not to plead the fifth but to answer with affirmatives or negatives.

"Tell them exactly what you know. Go no further. Facts only Caroline."

When her turn was finally over, Bonnie's Grams had whispered in her ear, "Honey, don't you worry about a thing. We all know the trouble that Katherine would get herself into."

The jury took an hour to return with their verdict. Caroline and Niklaus stood together with Caroline in a dark blue dress and Niklaus in a matching tie. They looked like a perfect couple.

"Foreman please state your verdict" Ordered the judge.

Grams smirked over at Mason, "Not Guilty, your honor. "

_Yeah, it's just a Choctaw County affair (Choctaw County affair), yeah  
How would you know 'cause you weren't there (Choctaw County affair)  
It's just a Choctaw County affair (Choctaw County affair)  
Mmm, yeah, yeah (Choctaw County affair)_

As the last note began to dwindle, Niklaus Mikaelson chuckled softly as he watched his wife in the driver's seat. "You just had to write a song didn't you love?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulder's as she turned onto the street of her childhood home, " It's not like I used any of our real names. Are you going to be okay? I know you and my mom…."

Niklaus grabbed her hand softly kissing her inner wrist, "Sweetheart, she just wanted to look after you. I would have done the same in her position. Don't remind me, love. Bobby Shaver really?"

Grinning the blonde bat her eyes at him, "It was Rebekah's idea."

Caroline laughed at the audible groan her husband made. Leaning in she kissed Niklaus softly, the pressure barely anything causing him to grin as he grabbed her by the back of her head and kissed her deeply.


End file.
